Una segunda oportunidad
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Harry toma la desicion de marcharce del Mundo magico, por un error de los demàs.No soy buena para los Summary, mejor lean
1. Default Chapter

**"Una segunda oportunidad"**

**Autoras:** Cristal Kinomiya, Umi y Akane

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter, yo no gano nada con este fics más que divertirme. Aclarado esto espero que no me demanden.

**Capitulo 1:** Decisión

**Dedicatoria:** Para Zei Ivanov, por su cumpleaños, perdón por la tardanza primita

**Advertencia 1:** La historia es Slash, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia, no la lean porque no acepto quejas de homosfobicos. Yo he advertido.

**Summary:** En mi historia Sirius esta vivo, al igual que casi todos los personajes, (solo que habrá algunos que no aparecerán en este fics) Harry tiene 19 años, pero algo ocurre y sus amigos lo dejan de lado al igual que su padrino, el chico se entristece y decide marcharse del mundo Mágico. ¿Que harán Sirius y los demás cuando se den cuenta de su error, ¿Sirius podrá recuperar a su ahijado?

&&&&&&

Harry miro tristemente el estadio, el cual ya se encontraba vació hacia un par de horas, pues en ese mismo estadio; Inglaterra había jugado la copa mundial de Quiddicht contra Portugal.

Afortunadamente Inglaterra había logrado triunfar y quedarse con la copa mundial pero aunque eso era un gran motivo de felicidad, Harry sentía que su corazón palpitaba de dolor y angustia. Su vida estaba tan vació como ese estadio.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y salio rápidamente del lugar, ya nada le quedaba, lo había perdido todo. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y por un momento las palabras de los Dusley regresaron a su cabeza. El nunca tendría a nadie, nunca formaría parte de una familia; porque el no merecía ser querido.

Entro rápidamente a su casa y se tiro sobre su cama, las lágrimas aun seguían surcando sus mejillas y los sollozos de vez en cuando abandonaban su garganta, mientras recordaba el partido de esa tarde,

El había entrado al equipo luego de la caída de Voldemort, hacia dos años. Había luchado fervientemente contra el señor Oscuro para brindarle paz al mundo Mágico, a las vidas de sus seres queridos y a su vida.

Pero esa tarde, en uno de los partidos mas importante de su carrera, en donde el había pagado casi una fortuna para brindarle a sus amigos los mejores asientos en el estadio. Como ninguno se había presentado para animarlo.

Podía comprender porque Fred, George, Charli, Percy, Bill y Ginny habían faltado al igual que comprendía la falta de los Señores Weasley. Pero no podían entender porque sus amigos más cercanos, Ron y Hermione, al igual que su padrino y otros de sus amigos mas allegados, Sirius y Remus; Le habían fallado de esa manera.

Ellos sabían lo importante que era para el ese partido, sin embargo nadie de los que el consideraba parte de su familia había asistido a su juego.

_- Siempre ha estado solo, de que te sorprendes- _hablo una voz en su cabeza_- Ni siquiera se acordaron de tu cumpleaños y no olvides que Ron te dijo que ya no deseaba verte mas en su casa, que ya no eras bienvenido en ella- _Su conciencia paresia recordarle el hecho que el había estado solo durante los últimos seis meses.

No tenia ni idea que estaban haciendo Sirius y Remus, estos le habían informado que estaban formando un negocio con lo gemelos. Y hacia dos meses que el les escribía cartas sin recibir contestación alguna.

Suspiro nuevamente y seco sus lágrimas mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su Firebolt. Camino hasta la parte superior de la casa, el ático y dejo la escoba en una de las esquina, ya no la necesitaría, acababa de tomar una decisión.

Se iría de allí; Total nadie lo extrañaría, ya nadie necesitaba de el, el ya había cumplido con su misión de salvar a todos del Señor Oscuro. Así que nadie lo extrañaría.

...Se marcharía para ya no regresar...

&&

Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione y parte de la familia Weasley, se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Harry, todos habían leído muy temprano en la mañana los encabezados del profeta.

_"Inglaterra le gano a Portugal 720-600, gracias a que Harry Potter cogio la Snicht; sin embargo el joven Potter no se vio acompañado en ninguno de los juegos por sus familiares y amigos"_

Todos habían sentido un terrible nudo en sus estómagos, ¿como habían sido capaces de olvidarse del ultimo juego, ¿como habían sido capaces de no solo olvidar los juegos sino también el cumpleaños de su amigo? (el cual había sido un mes atrás)

Finalmente los gemelos habían podido forzar la cerradura, pero al entra a la casa todos quedaron paralizados.

La casa estaba en un absoluto silencio y completamente vacía. Como si nadie hubiera vivido allí.

Sirius sintió que su mundo se le venia abajo pero rápidamente corrió por la escaleras revisando cada una de las estancias, pero todo estaba vació, incluso la habitación de su ahijado.

Sirius trato de contener sus lagrimas, no podía creer que Harry no estuviera, Harry no se habría marchado, tal vez el les estaba jugando una broma para hacer que ellos aprendieran la lección.

Un uluar suave y triste capto la atención del animago, quien rápidamente levanto su mirada para encontrara con la ambarina mirada de Hedwin. Quien se elevo en vuelo a través de la casa y se dirigió al ático.

Donde Ginny se encontrando sollozando en el suelo abrasada a Hermione, quien también lloraba. Viendo con tristeza una de las esquinas del ático, donde se hallaba la Firebolt de Harry, uno de los tesoros mas apreciados de su ahijado.

Entonces lo supo, Harry los había abandonado; ese había sido el precio de haber ignorado a una de las personas más valiosa para ellos durante tanto tiempo. Ese era su castigo.

...Ya no volverían a ver a Harry

Cinco años después:

El sol brillaba en lo mas alto en la ciudad de Hamburgo; Un hombre de unos 24 años, largos cabellos azabaches, ropas y lentes oscuros que ocultaban dos gemas brillantes. Portaba una gran sonrisa al ver a una pequeña niña de dos años, jugar tranquilamente con una gran loba de ojos plata, sin que ninguna de las dos se percatara de su presencia.

El hombre observo fijamente a su hija, era tan bella como lo había sido su madre. Ambas tenían una belleza sobrenatural, los cabellos largos y oscuros como la noche caían de forma lacia hasta la cintura, de pie clara y nívea, libre de toda impureza; Y lo que mas resaltaba eran los claros ojos esmeraldas. Que brillaban como gemas bajo el sol.

Inconscientemente se pregunto si su hija se parecería a su madre, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, no tenia caso que siguiera pensando en el pasado, no ahora que el tenia una verdadera familia de la cual hacerse cargo, no ahora que tenia una nueva vida como James Evans y no como el-niño-que-vivió.

El dejaría el pasado atrás, enterrado en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos…pero había algo o mejor dicho alguien a quien el no podía enterrar, a pesar de que lo intento durante tanto tiempo…aquel hombre al que amo con toda su alma y que aun amaba….Sirius Black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cristal: buaaaaaa T.T que triste y corto

Umi: buuaaaa Harry -llora como magdalena- Tu bruja, que le has hecho a mi Harry

Akane: T.T eres un montrou

Cristal: pero ustedes me ayudaron

Umi: cierto, no te lleves todo el crédito- Akane y Cristal caen de espalda al mejor tipo de anime-

Akane: debemos aclara que la idea en si la sacamos de un fics en Ingles, pero que aquí le hacemos muchas pero muchas modificaciones.

Umi: Para empezar, aquí Harry solo se va y en el fics de Ingles Harry se muere.

Cristal: si, sherto. Bueno esperamos sus reviews

Ja ne


	2. Regreso al mundo magico

**"Una segunda oportunidad"**

**Autoras:** Cristal Kinomiya, Umi y Akane

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter, yo no gano nada con este fics más que divertirme. Aclarado esto espero que no me demanden.

**Capitulo 2:** El regreso al mundo magico

**Advertencia 1:** La historia es Slash, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia, no la lean porque no acepto quejas de homosfobicos. Yo he advertido.

**Suumary:** En mi historia Sirius esta vivo, al igual que casi todos los personajes, (solo que habra algunos que no apareceran en este fics) Harry tiene 19 años, pero algo ocurre y sus amigos lo dejan de lado al igual que su padrino, el chico se entristese y deside marcharse del mundo Magico. ¿Que haran Sirius y los demas cuando se den cuenta de su error, ¿Sirius podra recuperar a su ahijado?

&&&&&&

Sirius miro nuevamente hacia la nada, hundiendose en sus recuerdos, habia pasado 5 largos años desde que harry habia desaparesido sin dejar rastro alguno, en donde el no habia parado con su busquedad por todo el mundo Magico.

No podia evitar preguntarse toda las noches, porque habia sido tan egoista con su ahijado. Porque habia roto la promesa que le habia hecho a James, Lily y al mismo Harry.

El sabia que Harry no necesitaba proteccion, por lo menos fisica, porque el habioa demostrado muchas veces el no necesitar que alguien lo defendiera. Pero el sabia perfectamente que las emociones de Harry eran fragiles, ante el mas minimo movimiento brusco se rompian como un fino cristal.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando leyo el Profeta, donde anunciaban que hacia cinco años desde la ultima aparicion de Harry Potter en el mundo Magico

Hola Siri - lo saludo uan sonriente Tonks

Hola Tonks- le sonrio a su sobrina, quien cargaba a una niña de 2 años, cabellos pelirrojos y ojos canela - Hola pequeña Mariel- tomo a la pequeña quien reio feliz

¿Aun no has sabido nada?- pregunto Sirius luego de un largo rato de silancio

No, el ministerio ha estado buscando por todo el mundo e inclusive Arthur ha usado sus contactos en otros paises, pero nadie sabe nada de el- bajo la mriada tristemente- yo...creo que tenemos que segir adelante...sin el...debemos acostumbrarnos a que tal vez ya no lo veamos mas- susurro

Nunca- expreso Sirius molesto, el no podia olvidarse de su ahijado...porque...el lo amaba, Harry era su todo

Esta bien Sirius, pero aun que sea intenta rehacer tu vida- dijo comprensivamente- Yo ya me tengo que ir, quede de verme con Bill para almorsar juntos- beso la mejilla del hombre quien sonrio- Nos vemos Siri

Adios- murmuro y volvio a mirar el Profeta, donde habia uan foto del niño-que-vivio - ¿Harry..donde estas?- suspiro

_&&&_

Harry Potter o James Evans, como se hacia llamar hacia 5 años, entro a su habitacion, la cual se hallaba igual que la ultima vez que la habia visto hacia dos semanas atras.

Camino lentamente hacia su cama donde se recosto sobre el lado derecho y miro hacia su mesita de noche, donde habia un gran portaretrato de plata el cual tenia la fotografia de mujer de cabellos negros y lacios, piel clara como la nieve y ojos verde agua, que sonreia felizmente mientras abrasaba a un hombre de 21 años, ambos vestido de gala.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver a la hermosa mujer, Juliet, su pareja. La madre de su hija.

El suave pero firme sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada capto su atencion, murmurando un leve 'adelante'. Una bella muchacha de 24 años, cabellos negros pero que caian libremente hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros y brillantes ojos plata. Entro a la habitacion con una expresion seria y algo preocupada.

James…debo volver a Inglaterra- dijo entrecortadamente y el hombre la vio con incredulidad

¿Qué, ¿por que Ariel?-

Debo resolver algunas cosas en Londres, pues Juliet dejo cosas pendientes en el mundo Mágico y me preguntaba, ¿si tú y Lily podrían acompañarme?-

El muchacho solo suspiro, Londres era un lugar que no quería volver a pisar en toda su vida, pero como negarse a su mejor amiga. Como negarse a Ariel, quien había estado a su lado durante esos 5 largos años, acompañándolo en su dolor y brindándole su apoyo incondicional. Ayudándolo a criar a su pequeña hija luego de la muerte de Juliet, su pareja, la cual había muerto hacia 2 años atrás, luego del parto de su hija.

Lo pensare- murmuro y la chica sonrió feliz al saber que su mejor amigo y cuñado no se negaría a acompañarla- pero no prometo nada- recalco seriamente

_&&&_

Ariel y James entraron a una gran mansion, la cual se encontraba bastante alejada de la civilisacion. Donde fueron resividos por un par de elfos que estaban felices de ver nuevamente a sus amos.

No puedo creer que me hayas convensido par esto- murmuro molesto James

Oh Vamos James, diviertete mientras estemos aqui- sonrio divertida y se aserco al oido el muchacho con una expresion traviesa- total, nadie podria creer que tu eres Harry Potter-

¡Ariel!- expreso molesto-

La muchacha ante esto solo rio divertida, ella sabia muy bien que su mejor amigo era el famoso Harry Potter. Quien habia huido hacia cinco años del mundo Magico, con uan gran herida en su corazon, que su hermana y ella se habian encargado de curar.

Ante este pensamiento la chica dejo de reir y su mirada se volvio melancolica al recordar a su hermana melliza, Juliet.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y sintio un nudo en su garganta. Ariel habia pérdido a casi toda su familia, primero habian sido sus padres cuando apenas tenia 4 años y luego a sus abuelos a los 11. Y hacia dos años habia perdido a su hermana.

Miro a la niña dormida en brazos de su cuñado y sonrio, Lily era su tesoro mas valioso, era el recuerdo de toda su familia, especialmente de su hermana; aunque debia admitir que la pequeña no se paresia mucho a su hermana, pues casi era identica a Harry, pero de rasgos mas delicados, aunque su cuñado tenia rostro de angel desde su punto de vista

¿Estas bien Ariel?- pregunto Harry al ver que cuñada se habia quedado callada-

Estoy bien James- sonrio nuevamente, recordandose que no podia ni debia mostrarse devil frente a su cuñado, pues este mas que nucna necesitaba su apoyo- creo que sera mejor que vayamos a descansar el viaje fue muy largo y hasta Lily se ha quedado dormida- James comenzo a caminar hacia las escaleras

Niña Ariel, las habitaciones ya estan listas- informo una elfina que vestia ropas comodas y sensillas de grandes ojos limon-

Gracias Pidy, no se que harian sin ustedes- Agradesio la muchacha, no le hcia mucha gracia que los elfos siguieran llamandola 'niña', pero preferia eso a que la llamaran 'ama'

_&&&_

Los ojos de Harry llenaron de vivencias pasadas, el no tenia muchos deseos de regresar al mundo Magico, pero no podia dejar sola a Ariel, sabiendo que esto tambien erta dificil para la chica. Ademas su hija tambien tenia derecho a saber y conocer su mundo, el mundo que a el se le fue negado desde pequeño, el mundo del cual habia huido al igual que Juliet y Ariel.

Susupiro al recordar a Juliet, ella era uan gran mujer, la unica mujer que llego a querer como a una amante, aunque a la vez ella sabia que el nunca la amaria de la misma forma que ella.

Sonrio tristemente, las mellisas apenas lo conocian y de todas maneras le habian ofresido su hogar y amistad. Y cuando ellas se enteraron de quien era realmente, tres meses despues de haberlas conocido, las dos siguiean siendo igual, demostrandole que su amistad era limpia y pura. Sin apellidos ni fama de por medio...siendo solamente ellos, Juliet, Ariel y James. Y el no podia estar mas que agradesido de haberlas conocido.

Pero aun asi, la sombra del pasado, habia regresado para atormentarlo.

Sirius- murmuro en silencio

Por que seguia pensando en ellos, el deberia haberlos olvidado, ya no tendria que ni siquiera recordar sus nombres despues de todo lo que le habian hecho. El debia olvidarlos, enterrarlos, pues ahora tenia un familia, Lily, Juliet y Ariel, eran su familia.

Pero al pensar en una familia, el recordo el rostro de Sirius, aun no habia podido olvidarlo, el lo habia amado, no como a un padre sino lo habia amado con todo su ser y el era el motivo por el cual no podia amar verdaderamente a Juliet, a pesar de que el lo intento.

Ya no voy a pensar en ellos, ya no mas recuerdos, ni de ellos ni de Sirius, ya no mas. Mi familia no merese esto...ya no mas recuerdos ni pasado- murmuro mientras sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados- Por mi hija, por la memoria de Juliet y por mi hermana, tengo que sacarte de mi corazones Sirius Black. Porque solo ellas merecen mi amor-

Ariel se encontraba parada en el humbral de la puerta, mirando tristemente a su cuñado. Pues le dolia velro sufrir de aquella manera, Harry habia hecho que la vida de Juliet fuera mas feliz y completa. Y ella no podia estar mas agrdesida con el y lo que mas deseaba era que su 'hermano' encontrara la felicidad, por que despues de haber sufrido durante tanto tiempo, James meresia ser feliz, con la persona que el verdaderamente amaba.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Cristal: T.T pobe Harry, soltero y con uan hija...algunas postulante para consolarlo- se ve a miles de chicas haciendo fila-

Umi: ¡Largense de aqui!- grita enfuresida- ¡Harry es MIO!

Akane: **n.nU** te equivocas es de Rowling

Cristal/UMi: **_..U _**mejor contestemos los reviews

**Nelly Esp:** Hola, me alegro que te guste y que te siga gustando. Pues espero que en este capitulo te haya quedado claro quien era la madre de Lily.Pues con respecto a donde esta el resto de los integrantes, bueno para empesar croe que ya se habran dado cuenta Tonks esta casada Bill Weasley, aunque no estoy muy segura de que esta pareja sea posible, pero como es un fanfiction, pues todo se vale ¿no?. Mas adelante apareseran los demas personajes y se vera que ha sido de la vida de cada uno de ellos. Espero que el fics te siga gustando y yo tmb espero verte pronto.

**Sâru:** Hola chica, si eso imagine pero aqui tienes una bote de goma- le pasa una caja a la chica- por futura inundacion, porque no ejare que ni Harry ni Sirius sean felices facilmente mujajaja

Umi: Bruja

Akane: mmm eres peor de lo que aparentas con esa cara de niña buena

Cristal: Si Harry tienes una hija y ama a Sirius, pero cmo veras ya me desise de la mama de pequeña Lily. Disfruta el capitulo y sigue leyendo

**Iserith:** Etto, no te preocupoes a mi tambien a veces se me pagan las frases y luego las repito por un mes seguido. Si tienes razon, pobresito de Harry, prometo ya no hacerlo sufrir tanto

Umi: ¿En serio?- pregunta esperanzada

Cristal: Nooooo- pone cara de niña traviesa-

Umi: para que pregunte **--U**

Cristal: Nos alegramos que te guste desde el primer capi, esperamos que este te siga gustando tanto como el otro, aunque creo que esta medio hueco. Pero bueno, el proximo estara mejor. bueno si este es un nuevo projecto el cual como dije iba dedicado a mi prima cibernetica, se lo debia. Con respecto a tus preguntas, pues claro que Harry vovlera a verlos, sino la historia terminaria ahi. Con respecto a la esposa de Harry, pues yo no mensione que se haan casado ¿o si, para el caso es lo mismo, tienes una hija en comun, pero Juliet murio luego del parto de Lily y si ella sabia que James era Harry Potter, pero como ella y su hermana se habian alejado del mundo magico, pues nunca le intereso el niño-que-vivio. Ademas ya veas que a Juliet no le hace falta fama, pues era una de las herederas mas ricas de una gran familia de "sangre limpia"...T.T no que los dioses te bendigan a ti por soportarnos y muchas gracias por agregarnos en tus autoras favoritas.

**JEss:** La madre de Lily si se muera, durante el parto. Si actualise pronto porque resivi mas de tres reviews y espeor sinceramente que siga gustando y que me envien sus comentarios.

Con respecto al fics de Ingles, claro aqui tienes el nombte: "Beyond the Broken Mirror" aunque no recuerdo la autora, pero si quieres te puedo pasar la direccion por correo electronico, aqui no puedo, no se porque cosas la pagina de fanfiction no me deja poner direccion de internet.

Yo tampoco tengo internet, voy a un Cibert...jeje pobre de tu novio que resive la mitad de tus cosas, aunque para eso estan ¿o no?. Jajaja XDD, bueno espero saber pronto de ti. Adios

Akane: bien ya terminamos, esperamos que hayan quedados satisfechos con el capi.

Umi: por favor dejen reviews

Akane: nos vemos la proxima semana **n.n**

Ja ne


	3. Lily Evans Mirkwood

**"Una segunda oportunidad"**

**Autoras:** Cristal Kinomiya, Umi y Akane

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter, yo no gano nada con este fics más que divertirme. Aclarado esto espero que no me demanden.

**Capitulo 3:** Lily Evans Mirkwood

**Advertencia 1:** La historia es Slash, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia, no la lean porque no acepto quejas de homosfobicos. Yo he advertido.

**Suumary:** Sirius conoce a la hija de Harry por accidente. Ariel se encuentra con alguien de su pasado, la cual hace que la chica tema que su secreto más oscuro sea descubierto. Mientras que Harry aun no puede dejar de pensar en Sirius.

&&&

Nada más relajante que sentarse a ver la lluvia caer mientras bebía un poco de licor muggle y se hundía nuevamente en el pasado.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, era verdad que tenia una vida donde el poseía casi todo lo que el siempre había deseado; Una hermosa hija, una amiga incomparare que amaba como a una hermana, mucho dinero ganado por sus propios logros...pero aun en su vida había un vació...un vació que había nacido desde que había dejado de ser Harry Potter, un vació que nadie podía llenar.

Juliet había podido ocupar un lugar muy importante en su vida, pero ni siquiera el inmenso amor que su mujer le había brindado, podía llenar ese vació en su corazón. Claro que el nunca lo había demostrado, había sido muy feliz al lado de Juliet, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón había una gran amargura.

La amargura de la duda habitaba en su corazón y constantemente se preguntaba en que había fallado, para que las personas que el mas apreciaba le dieran la espalda de es manera.

Juliet muchas veces lo había aconsejado para que volviera y escuchara las explicaciones de sus amigos. Mas su terquedad y orgullo no le habían permitido volver.

No deseaba verlos pero a la vez deseaba una respuesta a su porque.

Por que el lo había dado todo por sus amigos pero ellos le habían dado la espalda sin explicación alguna.

Se sintió defraudado por ellos, por todo lo que había vivido y por todos aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos...especialmente por Sirius.

Sirius...tal vez era el animago la cadena que lo ataba al pasado.

Era por Sirius que no podía ser completamente feliz, porque a pasar de todo, a pesar de que dijera que lo odiaba a todos, aun sentía amor por su padrino, aquel amor que nació desde el momento en que lo vio, seguía vivo dentro de su corazón.

Sirius

¡¡¡CRASH, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en mil fragmentos, fue el sonido que rompió el silencio en aquella sala.

James suspiro, estaba tan concentrado consigo mismo que sin querer había vuelto a romper otra copa mas, alzo su mano y murmuro un simple hechizo sin varita y de inmediato la copa volvió a reconstruirse.

Sonrió levemente, hacia más de cinco años que no utilizaba magia, pero en esos momentos lo había hecho inconscientemente. Aquel lugar incitaba a su magia a regresar y esta luego de tanto tiempo había reaccionado y liberado por si misma.

Suspiro con frustración, necesitaba aire fresco, necesita salir de aquella mansión, aunque sea por un par de horas, aunque sea hasta que su magia y sentimientos se calmaran, no quería que Ariel y Lily lo vieran deprimido o enojado cuando volvieran de hacer sus compras.

_&&&_

La pequeña Lily paresia muy divertida jugando con la Snicht que su tía le había comprado.

Ariel observo como Lily cogia la snicht por tercera vez en los últimos 15 minutos. Realmente la niña tenía habilidad para ser una excelente jugadora. La niña lo llevaba en su sangre, porque tanto James y Juliet eran excelente buscadores.

**_-_** Mira tía la volví a atrapar- los ojos verde brillaron con felicidad

**_-_** Bien hecho mi niña- sonrió y Lily dejo que la snicht volviera a revolotear mientras ella volvía su mirada hacia la calle, donde se podía apreciar que aun seguía lloviendo.

Por suerte habían alcanzado a entra a aquel café en hogmeade y tendrían que esperar hasta que la lluvia pasase si es que quería regresar a su casa.

Por un momento Ariel no presto atención a su sobrina sino que se hundió en un viejo recuerdo de su pasado, aquel pasado que trataba de evitar al igual que James.

Por ese descuido Lily se había levantado de la mesa mientras seguía a la snicht, la cual se había salido de control y paresia que le estaba tomando el pelo a la pobre niña que trataba con dificultad de agarrarla.

La niña frunció el entre ceño y bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso de la cafetería donde estaba cómodamente con su tía, mientras corría entre las personas y finalmente consiguió agarrar a la snicht pero al hacerlo choco bruscamente contra un hombre y como consecuencia termino en el piso.

Lily arrugo el ceño y estaba a punto de llorar, esa caída le había dolido, pero la voz de un hombre hizo que se olvidara de su dolor.

**_- _**¿Estas bien pequeña?- Lily levanto su mirada y se encontró con un apuesto hombre de cabellos negros y profundos ojos azules, los cuales tenían cierto matices de melancolía

**_-_** Si- murmuro algo avergonzada

Sirius se arrodillo frente a la pequeña y vio fijamente el rostro dulce de la pequeña y se quedo congelado. La pequeña le hizo recordar una fotografía que Lily le había mostrado cuando era pequeña, se parecían tanto, solo que la pequeña tenia cabellos oscuros como los de Harry pero lacios como finos hilos de seda negra.

Sonrió tristemente, si Harry hubiera tenido una hermana seguramente se parecería a la niña, aunque claro esa solo eran suposiciones suyas.

**_-_** ¿Como te llamas pequeña?- pregunto con dulzura mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del piso

**_-_** Liliana Evans Mirkwood- murmuro- pero mi familia me llaman Lily- sonrió inocentemente

Sirius sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría, rápidamente miro los ojos de la pequeña, donde solo podía ver sinceridad e ingenuidad. Era imposible que la niña le estuviera mintiendo Volvió a inspeccionar cada rasgo, ¿Lily Evans?...Acaso el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada o acaso aquella niña podía llegar a ser...no, era imposible que Harry tuviera una hija, ¿verdad?..Además el apellido Evans era muy regular en el mundo muggle...pero si era así porque veía a Harry en aquellas claras esmeraldas, tan parecidas a las de su ahijado.

**_-_** ¿Pequeña tu papa por casualidad se llama Harry?- pregunto con cierto temor

Lily lo miro extrañada, su padre siempre le decía que jamás hablara con extraños, pero había algo en aquel hombre que hacia que confiara en el, tal vez por que la mirada de aquel hombre de bellos ojos azules se paresia de cierta forma a la de su padre...tenían la misma tristeza.

**_-_**No, mi papa se llama James...James Evans-

**_-_**¡Lily!- Ariel llego junto a su ahijada y la alzo entre sus brazos casi con desesperación- ¡Por Merlín, Lily no vuelvas a escaparte de esa manera! - la regaño

**_-_** Lo siento- bajo la mirada arrepentida y sus ojos se volvieron algo cristalinos

Ariel miro con seriedad a la niña, pero al ver la sinceridad en aquellas verdes pupilas y su enojo se disperso tan rápido como había llegado, realmente nunca podía estar molesta o enojado con la pequeña, era tan inocente que no se atrevería a hacer maldad alguna. Sin duda era idéntica a su padre, de un corazón frágil.

**-** No llores Lily, tu no tienes la culpa sino yo por descuidarte, pero no vuelvas a alejarte de esa manera de mi lado, ¿de acuerdo?- La niña solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente- OH señor, lamento mucho si mi pequeña le ha causado alguna molestia, realmente lo siento- se disculpo

Sirius miro fijamente aquellos ojos plata y Ariel de inmediato lo reconoció, no porque fuera el ex prófugo de Azkaban, sino por ser el padrino de James, Sirius Black...aquel hombre que James amaba pero trataba de olvidar o mejor dicho arrancar de su corazón.

_&&&_

Hermione estaba corrigiendo su trabajo de Transfiguraciones mientras bebía una taza de té en su despacho.

Su mirada viajo a través de su escritorio y se encontró con un portarretratos de madera tallada, donde una fotografía de tres chicos de 11 años, que sonreían y la saludaban.

Sonrió tristemente al fijar su mirada en aquel niño de 11 años, cabellos desordenados y ojos esmeraldas que estaban algo ocultos tras un par de redonda gafas. Que le daban un toque aun más inteligente y amable.

**_-_**Harry- murmuro con pesar

Habían pasado 5 largos años, 5 años de culpa, culpa por haber fallado a una de las personas que más respetaba y amaba. Culpa por no haber estado allí como Harry lo había hecho con Ron y con ella.

Habían cometido un grave error y lo habían pagado muy caro...ahora la culpa y el remordimiento atacaba su corazón cada vez que pensaba en aquel joven de ojos amables de color esmeralda.

Una brillante luz dorada capto la atención de la jefa de Gryffindor, elevo su castaña mirada hacia el armario donde guardaba el último recuerdo de Harry Potter, el mejor amigo que tuvo durante toda su vida.

Se acerco hasta el armario y vio como la Firebolt, que Harry había dejado abandonada en su mansión, era rodeada por un aura dorada, el aura de Harry...Harry había vuelto a usar sus poderes mágicos. Al fin lo había encontrado.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando ver a Ron, su esposo, junto con su pequeño hijo de 3 años, Blandón.

**_-_** Ron- grito emocionada

**_-_**¿Que sucede?- tanto padre como hijo miraron a la castaña con cierto temor

**_-_** Lo he encontrado- beso apasionadamente los labios del pelirrojo para disgusto del pequeño.

**_-_** ¿A quien?- pregunto confundido

**_-_** A Harry- señalo la firebolt

Ron abrió enormemente sus ojos, su esposa había puesto un hechizo localizador sobre la Firebolt de su amigo y cuando este hiciera magia podría localizarlo, pero durante cinco años la escoba había estado inmóvil, sin embargo ahora brillaba en un color dorado, el color de Harry, el color de la magia de Harry mejor dicho.

Ron sonrió como en aquellos tiempos donde estaba con su amigo, aquel amigo que había perdido pro ser egoísta. Pero que esta vez no dejaría que se marchara sin que el le diera la explicación de sus actos.

Realmente esperaba volver a Harry para poder pedirle perdón; pues amaba a su mejor amigo aun mas que a sus hermanos, sin embargo los celos y mas problemas que habían tenido en aquel tiempo; Hizo que lastimaran a Harry con sus duras palabras, llenas de egoísmo, haciendo que la amistad se perdiera...y lo que deseaba era recuperar la amistad pero si no lo lograba aunque sea quería el perdón de Harry.

_&&&_

Sirius miro fijamente a la mujer, era realmente bella y en cierta manera tenia rasgos parecidos a la pequeña y se pregunto si aquella mujer que estaba frente a el seria la madre de Lily y tal vez...la esposa de Harry. Porque ahora no tenía ninguna duda, aquella niña era hija de Harry, su corazón se aferraba a aquella loca y descabellada idea, que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Ariel miro primero con cierto rencor al hombre; el era el culpable de que Harry no pudiera ser completamente feliz, pero la duda y preocupación la invadió rápidamente y si Lily le había dicho algo a Black y la identidad de James quedaba al descubierto.

**_-_** Sirius- Ariel se congelo al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar- tenemos una pista de Po...-Draco Malfoy se detuvo en seco al ver a la joven mujer que estaba junto a Sirius Black- Ariel- murmuro, aquellos ojos plata eran únicos, brillaban como la luna llena e inspiraban respeto, algo que jamás olvidaría. Pero jamás pensó en volver a verlos nuevamente.

**_-_** Dr...Draco- murmuro temerosa

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Cristal: mmm wow, que pasara ahora, este capi lo he disfrutado mucho.

Umi: tienes razón, la historia esta tomando un curso mas interesante, peor mejor que no se te suba a la cabeza y contestemos los reviews.

**The angel of the dreams:** Hola amiguita. Gracias por haber leído el capi y por habernos dejado tu reviews, etto jeje creo que tendrás cierto problema con mi musa si te acercas demasiado a Harry.

Umi: -hecha una furiosa- Harry es MIO

Akane: tranquila, yo creo podrías compartirlo, mientras no te acerques a Severus ¬¬ yo te apoyo n.n

Cristal: claro, me encantaría que participes en nuestros fics, solo envíame tus características o datos y sino puedo incluirte en este fics, te incluiré en otro, pero ya en alguna de mis historias te pondré como co-protagonista

**Iserith:** T.T que suertes tienes que te renueven tan rápido tus fics, yo no tengo tanta suerte y es por eso que me dedico a escribir, porque si renovaran tan seguido mis fics favoritos pues no seria escritora. Si estaba medio tonto el capi anterior, pero yo quería que supieran algo de las mellizas antes de que la historia comenzara a avanzar, creo que este capi esta mas interesante, ¿no? Pues eso se vera mas adelante, las mellizas tienes un pasado un tanto oscuro y Draco tiene mucho que ver, en el siguiente capi veras de lo que se trata. Pues como vez Herm hizo un hechizo y ahora han localizado a Harry, ahora veamos si pueden hallar al chico, porque será bastante escurridizo. Tienes razón, a veces los profes son **BASTANTE** insoportables. Y te entiendo, a mi me dejan mucha tarea y las pruebas sorpresa son de lo peor, bueno en mi caso lo peor son las lecciones orales, estudias y estudias para que te tomen lección y al final la profesora no te toma y un día que te olvidas de repasar y no sabes mucho o no te acuerdas, la profesora va y te toma. Grrrrr odio eso ¬¬- Cristal se ve rodeada en llamas con efectos especiales-

Umi: a eso le llamo efectos especiales o.O

Akane: tranquila vas a incendiar tu habitación. Y eso que aun no vas a la Universidad. Mendigos profesores te hacen estudiar mil ochocientas paginas y solo te toman 5 preguntas y de las mas estupidas. T.T

Cristal: Tu mami es profe, la mía también, peor de Ingles y sabes que es lo peor...que no me gusta el ingles y que tengo nota baja, un 7. T.T buaaaa Aunque mi mami no es mi profesora sino su amiga, aun así no soporta la materia. Tienes razón, estamos hablando de nuestras vidas privadas jeje pero así te conozco mas, y además me encantan los reviews laarrrgoooossss.

Este claro el fics se llama "Beyond the Broken Mirror" y la Author es: Richan MMIII, esta bajo la clasificacion "M" de Drama y Angustia. Tienes que buscarlos entre los Sirius/Harry en Ingles. Si tienes problemas te lo mando la dirección por correo, esta en el fanfiction. No te preocupes, a mi se me olvido el correo pero no la contraseña y eso es 10 veces peor. Nos vemos pronto y espero que este capi te guste.

Umi: yo aun no entiendo como se te pudo olvidar tu correo --U

Cristal: No lo se T/T

**Lord Sparky:** Este me alegro que mi fics te guste a pesar de que no te guste el Slash, si yo también no solía leer slash hasta que un fics de una de mis escritoras favoritas, Nancy Hiwatari y Oro Makoto (Mi beta) hicieron que cambiara de opinión y ahora me dedico a esto. Bueno para el final faltan bastante capi y espero que la trama te siga atrapando. Bye, disfrútalo.


	4. Secreto oscuro

**"Una segunda oportunidad"**

**Autoras:** Cristal Kinomiya, Umi y Akane

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter, yo no gano nada con este fics más que divertirme. Aclarado esto espero que no me demanden.

**Capitulo 4:** Secreto oscuro

**Advertencia 1:** La historia es Slash, así que si no les gusta este tipo de historia, no la lean porque no acepto quejas de homosfobicos. Yo he advertido.

**Suumary:** ¡Draco le cuenta a Severus que ha vuelto a ver a Ariel y que para total sorpresa del profesor, esta con Potter! ¿Cual es el secreto de las mellizas?

&&&&&&&

James miro con tristes a su cuñada, esta estaba llorando como si fuera una pequeña asustadiza, le destrozaba verla así, ¿que había causado que la chica alegre e hiperactiva se pusiera de esa forma?

**_- _**Ariel- murmuro suavemente

Hacia apenas unos pocos minutos que su cuñada había llegado a la casa, con Lily en brazos, pálida, asustada, temblando a causa de la lluvia. Ni bien lo había visto, le entrego a Lily, la cual no sabía explicarle el estado de su tía, y se había encerrado en su habitación.

Ariel no se movió solo lloraba silenciosamente tirada en la cama. James se acerco y la abraso.

**_- _**¿Que pasa, ¿que ocurre?-

**_- _**No James, no me toques, te falle, te mentí...perdóname- murmuro entre sollozos-

**_-_**¿De que hablas?- pregunto preocupado

**_- _**James...- lo miro unos segundos a los ojos pero desvió rápidamente la mirada, sentía asco de ella misma- déjame sola, necesito estar sola-

**_- _**No, no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que ocurre- exclamo molesto, porque quería que se alejara de ella

Ariel se abraso con fuerza al muchacho, como decirle a Harry lo que era ella en realidad, como decirle de donde provenía, quien era, como decirle a una de las personas que mas amaba que ella lo había engañado, que le había ocultado parte de su pasado por temor a perderlo.

_&&_

Draco miro a Severus, luego a su esposa, Ginny, quien lo miraba rogándole que le dijera que sucedía. Sirius estaba con ellos al igual que Remus, Hermione y Ron. Todos caminaban hacia la mansión Mirkwood (claro, ellos no lo sabían), de donde provenían la magia de Harry

**_- _**¿Que sucede Draco, ¿quien era esa chica?- pregunto Sirius

Draco guardo silencio, aun recordaba aquellos ojos plata, tan parecido a los suyos, a los de su padre, aquellos ojos que le pertenecían a los Malfoy.

**_-_** Draco- Severus paresia impaciente, porque su ahijado se había puesto como si hubiera visto un horrible fantasma

**_- _**Vi a Ariel- Severus perdió todo su color-

**_-_**¿Q-que dices?- murmuro con voz temblorosa- Eso es imposible Draco, Ariel esta MUERTA-exclamo indignado

**_-_** ¡No!- grito Draco- esta VIVA, yo la vi, eran sus ojos, su rostro, su aroma, era ella.- bajo la mirada- era ella Severus, me reconoció, dijo mi nombre y luego salio huyendo-

**_- _**Disculpen, pero me gustaría saber; ¿de que o quien hablan?- pregunto Hermione molesta

Ginny asintió a los que su cuñada estaba diciendo, ¿quien era esa tal Ariel, ¿acaso ese no era el nombre de la ex novia de Draco?

Severus y Draco intercambiaron miradas.

**_- _**Ginny seguramente recuerdas que una vez te hable de anterior novia, la cual supuestamente estaba muerta- la pelirroja asintió- su nombre era Ariel; Ariel Malfoy Mirkwood y es la chica que hoy vi en el café junto con Sirius- el animago afirmo las palabras del rubio- Ariel era hijastra de la hermana de mi padre y también...- sintió un nudo en su garganta, no sabia como decírselos

**_-_** También es la nieta de Voldemort-

Hermione y Ginny ahogaron un grito de sorpresa, Sirius y Remus dejaron de caminar y miraron con sorpresa a Severus y Draco y Ron...bueno Ron entro en un estado de shock ¡¿Voldemort tenia una nieta!

**_- _**¿Entonces...quieres decir...que Harry puede estar casado con la nieta de Voldemort?- pregunto alarmado Sirius

**_- _**Sirius, no sabemos si esa niña es hija de Harry- bramo Remus- hay muchas personas que tienes ojos verdes

**_- _**No moony, la mirada de esa niña era idéntica a la de Harry también tenia una gran habilidad para coger la snicht- mostró una pelota dorada que tenia gravado un león y una serpiente- Si la hubieras visto, pensarías igual que yo- aseguro

**_- _**Esta bien, Sirius, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones- pidió Remus preocupado por su amigo, ya no deseaba verlo seguir sufriendo.

_&&_

Ariel bajo la mirada, acaba de hacerlo, le acababa de decir la verdad a Harry, ahora solo le quedaba esperar el desprecio del chico, de aquel hombre que amaba como a un hermano.

**_-_** Perdóname- murmuro nuevamente, incapaz de verlo a los ojos

Harry volvió a sentir odio, odio hacia aquella personas que jamás pensó que lo engañaría.

Sin pensarlo salio de la habitación, azotando la puerta, Ariel y Judit le habían mentido, jugado con su corazón, con sus sentimientos, ellas sabían cuanto el odiaba la mentira, ¿por que le hacían eso?

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se encamino a la puerta, lo menos que necesitaba era estar allí, con Ariel, en esas casa que le pertenecía a aquel hombre que había hecho de su vida un infernó.

Salio de la mansión apresuradamente, sin fijarse por donde iba, si llovía o nevaba, no le importaba, necesitaba alejarse de aquel sitio, de Ariel...de Lily.

Sin previo aviso unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuerpo y sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, ansioso y temeroso a la vez.

Levanto la mirada y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos profundos zafiros, que lo observaban con tristura y arrepentimiento.

**_-_** Sirius-

**_- _**Al fin te encuentro Harry- lo estrecho aun más fuerte-

Harry sintió una oleada, muchas emociones se dispararon a la vez, amor, resentimiento, dolor, engaño. Todo a la vez, era demasiado.

Sirius vio como los ojos de Harry mostraban diferentes sentimientos y poco a poco el Gryffindor cayo inconsciente entre sus brazos.

**_-_** ¡Harry!- grito sorprendido mientras lo acorrucaba aun mas contra su pecho-

**_-_** ¿Que sucede Sirius?- Hermione llego corriendo al lado del hombre, Sirius había salido corriendo hacia la mansión dejándolos atrás- Por Merlín, Harry-

**_- _**¿Que le paso?- pregunto Ron con la respiración agitada

**_- _**Solo se desmayo- explico Sirius, mirando con ternura al chico de cabellos azabaches

**_- _**Será mejor que lo llevemos a Hogwarts- dijo Severus, quien estiro un pequeño trasladador- Draco- Su ahijado estaba viendo fijamente la mansión- vamos, luego volveremos-

Ginny se acerco a su esposo, tenia miedo, sabía cuanto Draco había amado a aquella chica y temía perderlo. Se aferro con fuerza al brazos de este, quien rápidamente beso sus labios, como sabiendo de sus temores.

Draco abraso a su esposa y toco el trasladador sin dejar de mirar de reojo una de las ventanas de la mansión, donde se encontraba Ariel viendo todo. Tenia deseos de entrar y pedirle una explicación, de abrasarla y reclamarle, pero ahora el tenia una nueva viola, una vida feliz junto con Ginny y sus hijos, pero algo era seguro, volvería para pedir una explicación.

_&&_

Lily entro a la habitación de su tía, la cual se encontraba parada en la ventana.

**_- _**¿Donde esta mi papa, Tía?-pregunto inocentemente

Ariel seco rápidamente sus lagrimas, no deseaba asustar a su sobrina, no podía llorar frente a ella. Debía ser fuerte por Lily.

**_-_** Acaba de salir mi niña- dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña

**_- _**¿Cuando va a volver?- pregunto algo asustada-

Ariel bajo la mirada, había visto el resentimiento en los ojos de James, sabia que las odiaba, a ellas y a todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ellas y tal vez eso también incluía a Lily.

**_- _**¿Acaso nos abandono como a mama?- la niña no podía contener las lagrimas

**_- _**No- exclamo segura- tu padre te ama y siempre lo hará. El no seria capas de abandonarte, jamás lo haría-seco las lagrimas de la pequeña- siempre estará a tu lado, solo salio de un pequeño viaje, tal vez esta noche regrese, no sabría decirte cuanto durara su viaje, pero ten por seguro que regresara por ti, porque eres su tesoro, su vida-Ariel sabia que James jamás odiaría a su hija solo necesita tiempo y sabia que regresaría por Lily.

La niña asintió levemente aun así la preocupación de que su padre la haya dejado no se quitaba de su pecho. No quería perder a nadie de su familia, había crecido sin su mama y no quería crecer sin su papa.

**_- _**El volverá por ti- la abraso brindándole seguridad a la niña- "Volverá por ti pero no por mi"- pensó con tristura

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cristal: pobre LiLy y Ariel. Pero la que mas sufre es Ariel

Umi: quien le manda a ocultar que es nieta de Voldemort

Akane: E hija de un Malfoy

Cristal: ¿nosotras?

Umi/Akane: O.o, tienes razón, somos unas genias O

Cristal: --U que hice para merecer este castigo?

Akane: mm tal vez romper el jarrón chino de tu mama y culpar al perro o tal vez derramar coca sobre la alfombra o romper el trofeo de fútbol de tu papa- empieza a numerar las cosas que Cristal ha roto o las veces que mintió-..

Umi: si sigues enumerando las cosas que hace o dice mi prima, creo que nos quedaremos aquí de por vida

Cristal: Claro como si ustedes no hubieran hecho travesuras cuando eran niñas ¬¬

Akane: oki, oki clámate, mejor contestemos los reviews

**Lord Sparky:** mm una pregunta, ¿eres chica o chico?. Bueno gracias por decir que te gusto el capi, espero que este también te guste y sigas leyendo. Creo que me tarde algo en actualizar (dos semanas) y es que para este fics en particular nos tenemos que reunir y a veces no encontramos tiempo para hacerlo

Umi: lo sentimos mucho

Akane: trataremos de no tardar tanto

Cristal: ¿son dos personas en un reviews? Entonces eras chico; **** no te entendí muy bien, pero por lo que pude comprender, que no me pudiste dejar reviews, bueno no hay problema. Espero no haber tardado tanto, pero es que se nos hace difícil. ¿Examen?

Akane: No, ¿cuando?- pregunta asustada-

Umi: tonta la chica esta diciendo que tiene examen, no tu

Akane: oh, cuanto lo siento por ustedes.

C/U/A: besos y esperamos que les haya ido bien

**Xime:** Gracias por decir que esta buen. Aquí tienes la actualización

Umi: esperamos que te guste

Akane: disculpa la tardanza y besos para ti también.

**Nelly Esp: Gracias**, tratamos que la historia se ponga interesante pero a veces nuestras inspiración se escapa y la musa no es de mucha ayuda

Umi: Oye ¬:¬ si tan lista eres, porque piensas algo tú

Akane: no se peleen chicas- separa a las dos primas, las cuales paréese que se matan con la mirada- bueno la snicht de Lily, pues cuando Ariel salio corriendo, Lily dejo escapar la snicht y Sirius la agarro.

Umi: esperamos que todas tus dudas se hayan dispersado

**Iserith:** -sonrojada- bueno tampoco lo digas de esa manera, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Umi: no, solo te pasa a ti

Akane: jajaja

Cristal: ;.; a mi me pasa, me pongo feliz de que actualicen pero luego tengo que esperar tres meses para que vuelvan a actualizar. Pues si Draco y Ariel están relacionados, pero se vera mas adelante que tipo de relación tenían, apuesto a que no te imaginabas que Ariel y Judit eran nietas de Voldemort muajaja.

Si, lo encontraron, pero Harry se desmayo, fueron muchas cosas para el chico.

Umi: imaginate, su cuñada y mejor miga le dice que es nieta de su enemigo y que su esposa también lo fue y que su hija es descendiente de esa serpiente y luego se volvió a encontrar con Sirius, el amor de su vida. ¿Como reaccionarias tu?

Akane: yo tal vez me hubiera emborrachado.

Cristal: ¿También es maestra de Ingles? vaya las coincidencias existen en este mundo. Así que vas a la secundaria, yo voy en ultimo año de preparatoria aunque no se como se dice en otras países. ¿Cuantos años tienes? n.n si es como hacer amigos por correspondencia.

Umi: eso ya no se usa

Akane: es verdad, eso lo hacia yo cuando era pequeña

Cristal: hey yo tengo una amiga en Alemania, la cual conocí por correspondencia a mis 7 años-

Umi: ahora lo he confirmado, mi prima es la persona mas extraña y rara que he conocido, ¿no serás extraterrestre?

Cristal: haré como que no escuche nada. Si es difícil leer una historia en Ingles, te pierdes de muchas cosas sino tienes ayuda de un traductor, al menos que sepas manejar perfectamente el ingles. Con respecto al correo, es que estaba distraída

Umi: ¿distraída, vives en la luna (es un dicho), nunca te das cuenta de nada, para algunas cosa eres demasiado inocentes, sabes hay un chico que gusta de ella desde que tiene 10 años y se le insinúa, pero el pobre diablo tienes la suerte o la desgracia que mi prima no se da cuenta.

Cristal: me daría cuenta si me dijeras quien es

Akane: tienes que darte cuenta por ti misma.

Cristal: tu prima te cambio la clave, eso suele pasar a veces las primas no son mas que un ESTORVO

Umi: ¬¬ en esos estamos de acuerdo

Akane: gracias que los Dioses también te iluminen a ti también.

Cristal: etto, veras tengo un siete (esta aprobado, porque se aprueba con Siete, pero para mi es una nota baja, porque mi promedio siempre ha sido nueve) Y tengo esa nota porque me llevo MUY mal con la profesora, no la soporto. Además me ayudo con un traductor que tengo en mi casa aunque la mitad de las cosas las tengo que traducir yo, además con el traductor tienes que ordenar las frases o sino te confundes. Por eso ten cuidado cuando lo leas.


End file.
